Are you remember me, Anchovy?
by Choi Hye Soo
Summary: / CH 3 UP ! / Fishy dan Anchovy saling menyayangi, tak ingin berpisah sedikit pun. Tetapi kehendak berkata lain, Kehendak memisahkan mereka. Apa mereka saling mengenali setelah terpisah dalam waktu lama?.../HAEHYUK/BoyXBoy/BL/Friendship/DLDR/RnR...
1. Chapter 1

**ARE YOU REMEMBER ME,**

**ANCHOVY?**

**Present**

**Main Cast : Donghae X Eunhyuk**

**Main Pairing : HaeHyuk., Slight : KyuMin**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo(s), Boring, Fast plot**

**Disclaim : This Cast isn't Mine. But This plot is mine!**

**~Don't Like Don't read~**

* * *

Annyeoong~!

Hye datang lagi.. hehehe

Sekali membawa Fict tentang Appa n Umma.. HaeHyuk again~! :D

Ottelah, bagi yang berniat, silahkan membacanya..

Hope you like it…

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

**H2H**

Dingin..

Sangat dingin. Ya, saat ini memang musim dingin. Salju terus menerus turun, menutupi kota dengan warna putihnya yang bersih. Salju yang putih itu mampu membuat suhu sebuah kota turun drastis. Membuatnya menjadi sangat dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Banyak orang yang akan berdiam diri di rumah, dengan penghangat ruangan yang menyala dan menikmati hot choco yang membuat tubuh menjadi hangat dan tenang.

Namun tidak bagi kedua namja kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun yang sekarang masih asyik bermain di tengah taman yang telah tertutupi salju tersebut. Seperti tak merasakan dingin, anak itu tetap bermain salju bersama, saling melempar bola-bola salju, tertawa dengan sangat riangnya.

Setelah lelah bermain, kedua namja kecil itu duduk di sebuah ayunan.

"Chovy…" panggil seorang namja kecil yang memang lebih tinggi dari namja satunya. Namja yang lebih kecil ini, mempunyai wajah yang tampan, mata besar yang indah, rambut berwarna hitam. Sedangkan namja yang di panggil chovy adalah namja kecil yang sangat manis dan imut, rambut lurus yang berwarna hitam mengkilat, mata yang sedikit sipit cantik, dan satu yang khas yaitu gummy smile nya yang sangat manis.

"Ne, Fishy.." jawab chovy

"Apa chovy kedinginan? Muka chovy memerah.." ucap namja yang di panggil fishy itu seraya menghampiri chovy, menelungkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi chovy yang memerah karena dingin.

"em., n-ne, chovy sedikit dingin., memang fishy tidak dingin?" Tanya chovy masih meniup-niupkan telapak tangan yang memang telah terbungkus sarung tangan strawberrynya. Bukannya menjawab temannya ini, justru melepaskan syal nya dan mengenakannya pada chovy, setelah itu melepaskan sarung tangannya pula, mengambil tangan chovy lalu memakaikan sarung tangan dengan motif nemo itu.

"yak fishy, apa yang fishy lakukan?" Tanya chovy sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung juga mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Fishy tersenyum melihat itu, fishy mencubit sayang pipi chovy yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Fishy tidak mau chovy sakit. Apa masih dingin?" Tanya fishy seraya mengelus lembut pucuk kepala chovy.

"A-ani.. tapi nanti fishy yang sakit. Chovy juga gak mau lihat fishy sakit. Kalau fishy sakit, chovy akan sendirian.." ujar chovy panjang lebar,tanpa sadar air mata telah meluncur dari pucuk matanya, melihat pengorbanan seorang fishy untuknya.

"Yak chovy kenapa menangis? Uljima ne.. uljima.." Fishy terlihat sangat kaget saat melihat air mata chovy meluncur membasahi pipinya. Fishy langsung menghapus air mata tersebut, lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil chovy ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus lembut punggung itu membuat chovy nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"chovy Cuma gak mau fishy sakit.." ucap chovy serak di tengah isakannya.

"Fishy itu namja kuat. Fishy tidak akan sakit.." ucap Fishy sambil melepaskan pelukannya menunjukan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Jinja?" Tanya chovy memastikan.

"Ne.." jawab fishy mantap, membuat chovy kembali tersenyum.

Mereka kembali duduk, memainkan ayunan mereka. Fishy dan Anchovy? Ya, kedua namja kecil itu adalah teman bermain. Mereka bertemu di taman ini sekitar 1 tahun lalu. Tapi entah mengapa mereka sangat dekat walau baru pertama kali bertemu. Setiap sore hari, mereka akan ke taman ini sekedar untuk bermain, setelah itu akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Lalu, Keduanya menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai Fishy dan Anchovy.

"Fishy…" panggil Chovy lagi setelah mereka berdiam cukup lama.. Fishy hanya menatap Chovy dengan sangat lembut.

"Gwenchana? Kenapa muka fishy pucat?" Tanya chovy lagi saat menyadari wajah sahabatnya ini mulai memucat, bahkan bibirnya mulai kering dan telah berwarna putih. Sangat pucat.

"Anii.. Fishy baik-baik saja.." jawabnya sedikit kaku. Sama seperti yang di lakukan Fishy sebelumnya. Chovy pun memeluk tubuh Fishy ke dalam tubuhnya yang mungil. Sedikit memberikan kehangatan. Fishy membalas pelukan Chovy, membenamkan wajahnya yang pucat dalam lengkuk leher chovy yang membuat chovy sedikit merasa geli.

"Chovy sayang Fishy.." ucap Chovy dengan riang, tanpa di sadari wajah chovy memerah, kali ini bukan memerah kedinginan tapi memerah karena malu.

"Fishy tidak sayang chovy." Jawab Fishy singkat. Dan sukses membuat chovy melepaskan pelukannya, danmenunjukan pipinya yang menggembung dan bibirnya yang mengerucut, sangat kesal. Fishy terkekeh pelan. Sedetik kemudian Fishy melepaskan sebuah kalung yang memang di pakainya. Lalu langsung memakaikan kalung tersebut pada leher Chovy. Chovy hanya menatap Fishy dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa memakaikan kalung ini di leher chovy?" Tanya Chovy sambil memperhatikan kalung yang ada telah terkalung di lehernya. Yang berbentuk sebuah huruf.. "H"

"Itu kalung kesayangan Fishy. Kalung keberuntungan Fishy. Sekarang, Fishy kasih kalung itu untuk Chovy. Fishy mau chovy selalu mengingat Fishy kapanpun. Chovy harus menjaganya ne?" ucap Fishy sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ne.. Chovy pasti jaga kalung fishy dengan baik.." Ucap Chovy mantap sambil menunjukan gummy smilenya. Kembali Fishy merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya, menghirup aroma strawberry yang terkuar dari tubuh chovy.

"Fishy tidak sayang Chovy,, Fishy sangat teramat sayang Chovy.. Fishy mencintai Chovy.." Ucap Fishy tepat di telinga kiri chovy membuat muka chovy memerah seketika. Chovy tidak mengerti apa maksud Fishy, Tapi kata-kata Fishy yang teramat lembut itu, mampu membuat chovy yakin bahwa fishy menganggapnya sebagai orang terpenting.

Fishy melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap mata obsidian hitam Chovy begitu tajam dan lembut.

"Saranghae.. Anchovy.." serunya menunjukansenyuman 1000 volt manisnya.

"na-nado.. nado saranghae.. Fishy…" ucap Chovy setengah menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Tapi sedetik kemudian Fishy mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chovy, menyapu bersih jarak di antara mereka. Ishy mengecup lembut bibir pulm cherry milik Chovy. Hanya sebuah sentuhan lembut kemudian langsung melepaskannya. Mereka saling tatap dan saling melempar senyuman.

Setelah itu, Eomma Anchovy datang untuk menjemput sang Aegya. Anchovy pergi meninggalkan Fishy sendiri sebelumnya, chovy member salam, dan berjanji akan bermain lagi esok hari. Fishy memandang lembut punggung mungil Anchovy, hingga sosok mungil itu menghilang dari pandangan matanya, dan..

BRAAKK..

Fishy terjatuh. Tubuhnya tergeletak begitu saja di dinginnya salju yang putih itu. Nafasnya memburu, bibir dan wajahnya semakin memucat hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

Dan itu adalah hari terakhir seorang Fishy dan Anchovy bermain bersama di taman itu. Fishy tak pernah menunjukan dirinya lagi. Anchovy masih sering datang ke taman tersebut hanya untuk menunggu sang sahabat nya datang menunjukan senyuman manisnya, namun hasilnya Nihil. Selama berjam-jam menunggu sosok seorang Fishy tak pernah muncul lagi di hadapan Anchovy, dan akhirnya Anchovy selalu menangis seorang diri di taman tersebut.

**H2H**

**12 YEARS LATER**

"Aiisshh… Aku telat… Aku telat…" ucap seorang namja manis sambil berlari dengan sangat cepat melewati kerumunan orang di depannya. Tak jarang ia menabrak tubuh orang-orang itu.

"Minggirr… Minggiirr…" Teriaknya lagi masih terus berlari begitu kencang, menyuruh orang-orang yang berada di depannya untuk menyingkir dari jalannya.

Namun sepertinya nasib sial kembali menimpa namja manis itu. Tiba-tiba seorang namja keluar dari mobilnya, namja manis ini tidak mampu menge rem kecepatannya pun akhirnya menabrak namja itu sehingga sang namja manis terjungkal ke belakang jatuh.

"Aissh, Appo…" gumamnya pelan sambil meringis sakit.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya seorang namja yang menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh seperti sekarang. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya ingin membantu namja manis berdiri namun namja manis justru memperhatikan namja yang berdiri di depannya. Seorang namja tampan dengan style tak bisa di bilang biasa. Namja itu mengenakan celana stretch putih dengan kemaja berwarna biru laut, dan menggenakan sunglasses serta topi.

"Hei.. Gwenchana?" Tanya nya lagi. Masih mengulurkan tangannya, namun sedetik kemudian tangannya justru di tepis begitu saja oleh namja manis.

"Aissh.., Ini gara-gara kau! Kalau kau tidak turun dari mobil itu tiba-tiba aku tak perlu terjatuh." Bentak namja manis membuat sang namjatampan terlonjak kaget.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku, itu salahmu berlari sekencang itu" sang namja tampan tak terima di bentak seperti itu, balik sang namja manis menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Omo! Aish.. Aku tambah terlambat gara-gara kau!" Sedetik kemudian sang namja manis menepuk dahinya kaget, Ia lupa, ia bisa di tinggal lagi. Akhirnya setelah berucap demikian ia langsung berlari sedikit menabrak bahu namja tampan sehingga namja tampan itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Namja tampan tersebut membuka sunglassesnya, memperhatikan sosok namja manis yang baru menabraknya dengan tatapan intens.

'Wajah itu… Sepertinya tidak asing..' batinnya.

"Yak, Hae, ayo cepat naik! Kau mau telat di hari pertama mu eoh?" Bentak seorang namja imut dari dalam mobil Audi S4 tersebut.

"A-ah, ne Minnie Hyung.." katanya kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

**H2H**

"Huwwaa,,, ahjussii tunggu aku… Ahjussii….." teriak namja manis itu lagi masih berlari mengejar sebuah bis yang tak kunjung berhenti. Nafasnya memburu dan peluh telah mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Ahjuuuusssiii…" Teriaknya lagi seperti orang gila, yang otomatis membuat tatapan orang-orang terfocus pada dirinya. Masa bodoh dengan tatapan orang, yang jelas karena teriakan nan menggemanya itu, bis yang tadinya melaju mulai berhenti. Namja manis itu langsung naik, dan langsung di sambut tatapan horror dari para penumpang dan tentu sang ahjussi supir. Namja itu hany tersenyum begitu manis, menunjukan gummy smilenya, membuat orang-orang justru memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar. (?)

"Hyukiiie…" panggil seseorang dari dari tempat duduk di belakang sana. Membuat sang namja manis ini segera menghampirinya dan mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah temannya itu.

"Wooki aku lelahh…" keluh namja manis yang kita ketahui bernama Lee Hyuk Jae, biasa di panggil Eunhyuk.

"haha, kesiangan lagi eoh?" Tanya sahabatnya yang bernama Ryeowook itu. Dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan Eunhyuk.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berhenti di sebuah perhentian bus. Mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah mereka. Melalui gerbang dengan sebuah tulisan tercetak menunjukan nama dari sekolah mereka itu. SM HIGH SCHOOL—ART SCHOOL.

Ya, sebuah sekolah tinggi dengan jurusan khusus di bidang seni. Seperti Dance, Music, Acting, Artistic painting.

Eunhyuk adalah seorang siswa jurusan Dance kelas 2. Sedangkan Ryeowook adalah seorang siswa Vocal kelas 2. Mereka telah bersahabat sejak SMP. Hingga berhasil lolos di sekolah Art yang sangat terkenal di Seoul ini.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berpisah menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Eunhyuk mengarah menuju ruang Dance, sedangkan Ryewook tentu ke ruang Music.

"Haahh.. Kemana yang lain?" gumamnya pelan, sambil menyimpan tasnya dalam loker. Lalu membuka jaketnya. Sekarang Eunhyuk hanya menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan sedikit ketat dan tipis mampu memperlihatkan abs nya yang lumayan terbentuk. Ia mulai menyalakan music di ruangan tersebut dan mulai melakukan pemanasan dance.

"Hyuukkiiiii….." Belum sempat Eunhyuk memulai pemanasannya ia di kejutkan dengan pelukan erat dari belakang.

"Yak! Yak Dongie Hyung, lepaskan aku…" Eunhyuk memberontak namun tubuhnya yang mungil tak mampu terlepas dari pelukan namja gempal yang tengah memeluknya itu. Namja gempal itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya setelah ia puas.

Eunhyuk menoleh dan kini ia telah menemukan teman-teman satu jurusannya berkumpul, menyiapkan diri untuk memulai kelas Dance mereka. Shindong si namja gempal yang tadi memeluk Eunhyuk karena merasa gemas padanya tengah menaruh barang-barangnya. Ada beberapa lain pun di sana, Heechul, Junsu, Taemin, Yunho, dan Minho. Ya, mereka semua adalah siswa di kelas Dance ini.

Semuanya siap untuk melakukan pemanasan pagi ini. Namun kegiatan mereka kembali terinterupsi oleh suara dari ambang pintu. Mereka semua menoleh dan mendapati Han Songsaeng tengah berdiri, kemudian masuk. Mereka semua mengernyit bingung, yang mereka tahu pagi ini mereka akan melakukan pemanasan bebas. Han Songsaeng yang memang mentor dance ini akan mengajar mulai siang nanti.

"Ahh., Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu padaku.." ucap Han Songsaeng.

"Apa yang Han Hyung lakukan di sini?" Tanya Yunho bingung di sertai dengan anggukan setuju dari yang lainnya. Jangan heran jika kami memanggil dekat mentor kami. Ya, kelas dance tidak membiarkan adanya bahasa formal jika sudah saling mengenal. Mereka akan menganggap satu sama lain sebagai sahabat dan juga Hyung mereka sendiri. Hal seperti itulah yang membuat kelompok Dance ini lebih kompak dari kelas lainnya.

"Anii.. Aku hanya ingin mengenalkan kalian pada anggota baru kita." Jelas Han Hyung

"Nuguya?" Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran

"Chakkaman.. Donghae-ya, kajja masuklah." Panggil Han hyung, dan beberapa detik kemudian seorang namja tampan mulai menunjukan sosoknya. Masuk ke ruang latihan dance ini dengan sangat santai dan coolnya. Namja tampan yang lumayan tinggi dengan rambut brunette hitam, senyuman yang terlihat dingin, dan wajah yang sedikit childish.

"Ya, Donghae-ya, ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada yang lain.."

Eunhyuk terus memperhatikan namja itu dari atas hingga bawah, penampilannya tidak asing. Tapi dimana aku melihatnya. Ting! Eunhyuk pun teringat. Namja ini yang tadi pagi membuatnya terjatuh dan harus berlari lebih kencang untuk mengejar bis itu.

"KAU?" Teriak Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk namja itu. Sontak semua orang memandang Eunhyuk seketika, dengan tatapan seakan 'ada apa?', dan menghentikan namja tampan itu yang baru akan membuka suaranya.

"Kau yang menabrakku tadi pagi!" teriak Eunhyuk lagi. Namja itu hanya memperhatikan Eunhyuk kemudian tersenyum sangat tipis. Mendengar pernyataan itu, murid yang lain kini mengalihkan pandangannya memandang kearah Donghae.

"annyeong.. Naega Lee Donghae imnida. Bangapseumnida.." Ucap Donghae seraya membungkuk memberi salam kepada yang lain tanpa menanggapi perkataan Eunhyuk.. Lalu kembali menegakan tubuhnya, menunjukan senyuman manisnya.

DEG

Melihat itu, Eunhyuk terdiam. Memegang dadanya, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya memegang sebuah kalung yang tersembunyi di dalam kaosnya.

'Senyuman itu…..' batin Eunhyuk.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Jjang Jjang~!

Hehehe

Masih teramat singkat di Chap ini.. ^^

Tapi chap berikutnya tak akan sesingkat ini…

Jadi., adakah Readerdul yang tertarik akan Fic ini?

Bagi yang berniat tinggalkan jejak kalian ne? ^^

Gomawo *Bow

RnR Please~!


	2. Chapter 2

**ARE YOU NOT REMEMBER ME,**

**ANCHOVY?**

**Present**

**Main Cast : Donghae X Eunhyuk**

**Main Pairing : HaeHyuk., **

**Slight : KyuHyuk., KyuMin**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo(s), Boring, Fast plot**

**Disclaim : This Cast isn't Mine. But This plot is mine!**

**~Don't Like Don't read~**

* * *

Annyeong~!

Hye kembali..^^

Wah, ternyata ada yang tertarik dengan Fic ini.. Jeongmal gomawo untuk semua reader yang telah meriview fic ini.. ^^

Okeelah,…

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

**H2H**

Keadaan masih tetap tenang setelah Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya. Mereka masih menerka-nerka bagaimana sikap dari orang di depannya ini nantinya. Dance Team memang kelas yang paling kompak namun mereka sulit untuk menerima orang baru apalagi untuk di jadikan Team. Oleh karena itulah, mereka semua masih setia memperhatikan Donghae dari atas hingga bawah. Donghae yang merasa di perhatikan secara intens hanya bisa menatap berbagai pasang mata itu dengan tatapan bingung dan mungkin polos, sedangkan Han Songsaeng yang telah tau gelagat anak didiknya itu pun hanya bisa mengehela nafasnya.

"Yak! Yak! Kenapa kalian semua diam eoh?" Ucap Han Songsaeng.

"Hyung, dia pindahan dari mana?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada ketus

"Ah iya, Donghae baru saja kembali dari Japan. Dia salah satu murid favorite di Odori Gakusei, dan ia pindah kemari atas rekomendasi dari Odori Gakusei tersebut." Jelas Han Songsaeng

"Oh, pantas terlihat sombong" ucapan pedas keluar dari mulut Yunho yang membuat Donghae menatap tajam kearah Yunho tapi tak menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Yak Yunho, jangan berbicara begitu, kalian saja yang belum mengenalnya." Ucap Han Songsaeng berusaha menengahi.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera rapat pagi ini, kalian latihan sendiri dahulu. Dan berkenalanlah dengan Donghae lebih dekat, Bagaimanapun dia akan menjadi bagian dari kita" Ucap Songsaeng sembari melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan dance itu. Heechul, Minho dan Yunho masih memperhatikan penampilan seorang Donghae dengan senyuman meremehkan dan sulit di artikan. Berbeda dengan Taemin, Junsu, dan Shindong yang hanya menatap bingung dan tidak peduli.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian diam?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan –mari memandang Donghae- tersebut. Seorang Eunhyuk sepertinya telah menyelamatkan Donghae yang sudah tak nyaman dengan tatapan meremehkan tersebut.

"Yak, Hyuki.. Jangan membela anak baru ini.." ucap Heechul dengan nada tinggi.

"Siapa yang membela dia Hyung? Aku Cuma mau kita latihan sekarang, kompetisi hanya tinggal 2 minggu lagi.." Jelas Eunhyuk membuat Heechul hanya memandang sebal.

"Iya, Hyukkie benar, kajja kita latihan.." bela Junsu.

"Aish kau mulai ikut-ikutan Su-ie.." kesal Yunho yang hanya dibalas oleh cengiran dari Junsu dan Eunhyuk.

Mereka pun mulai menyiapkan diri mereka, mengecek music, melakukan pemanasan ringan. Donghae yang masih mematung hanya bisa memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Ini sungguh berbeda saat ia di Jepang sehingga ia masih bingung untuk melakukan apa.

"Hei Hyung, kenapa diam?" Tanya Taemin dengan polosnya kepada Donghae. Donghae yang untuk pertama kalinya di anggap keberadaannya di tempat ini pun tersenyum senang kearah Taemin.

"Yak, Taeminnie.. kenapa kau disana.." kesal Minho sambil menggandeng tangan Taemin menjauhi Donghae yang masih berada di sudut ruangan. Donghae pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya hari-hari nya akan sulit

"Yak kau bocah kau hanya ingin menonton kami eoh?" Teriak Heechul yang sontak membuat Donghae terkaget. Donghae pun mulai mendekati sekelomok orang yang ada di tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Mianhae.. " ucap Donghae pelan namun tatapan matanya tajam mengarah Heechul. Jangan kira Donghae takut pada mereka, ia hanya masih menjaga sopan santunnya di hari pertamanya.

"Apa yang kau bisa?" Tanya Yunho tajam

"Tunjukan pada kami dance mu.." Perintah Heechul mutlak. Bukannya gentar, Donghae justru memberikan sebuah senyuman penuh arti.

Donghae pun berjalan menuju tape, menyalakan mematikan music yang masih mengalun, lalu beralih ke tas yang ia bawa. Kegiatannya itu menbuat orang-orang di ruangan ini mengernyit bingung. Donghae melepaskan jaketnya sehingga ia hanya mengenakan kaos ketat tanpa lengan yang menunjukan otot-otot lengannya yang terbentuk, lalu mengambil sebuah ipod dan head phone berwana sea blue dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia segera memakai headphone itu, dan berjalan kembali ke tengah ruangan. Inilah style seorang Donghae saat ia akan mulai dance.

"Kau ini banyak gaya sekali." gumam Yunho ketus

"Ne, kau bicara apa?" Tanya Donghae sambil melepas sebelah headphone nya seakan tidak mendengar gumaman Yunho, dan itu semakin membuat Yunho kesal.

"Sudahlah, cepat tunjukan pada kami." Perintah Heechul lagi.

Donghae pun mulai menutup matanya dan diam selama beberapa saat. Sedetik kemudian, ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dengan indah dan keren. Mulai dari Hip Hop hingga Suffle ia tunjukan dengan teknik dasar dan teknik yang sangat rumit. Dengan santai, Donghae terus menggerakkan badannya, hingga peluh pun menetes dari pucuk kepalanya. Membuat orang-orang tersebut mulai merubah raut mukanya, setidaknya mau tak mau mereka harus mengakui kemampuan Donghae, dan anak itu memang pantas untuk masuk team ini. Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit, Donghae pun mengehntikan dancenya. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan orang-orang itu masih mengelilinginya.

"Waah, Hyung,. Kau kerenn.." ucap Taemin dengan mata berbinar membuat Donghae tersenyum puas.

"Iya., dance mu keren donghae-ya.." Junsu pun ikut member pujian untuk Donghae

"Sudah ku duga kau pasti memilikki skill khusus jika bisa masuk kemari Donghae.." ucap Shindong sambil menepuk pundak Donghae. Melihat respon dari beberapa teman barunya, Donghae mulai bisa tersenyum lepas.

"Style dance mu mirip dengan Eunhyukkie hyung.." ucap Taemin lagi. Donghae pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja manis yang tengah memandangnya intens dengan tatapan yang tak dapat di artikan. Donghae memperhatikan dengan sesama wajah Eunhyuk yang masih menatapnya intens, hingga manic keduanya bertemu.

'Mata itu.. Chovy?' batin Donghae yang membuat raut mukanya berubah sedikit terkaget.

"Hyukkie.., gwenchana?" Tanya Junsu yang memang berada di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"N-ne?" Tanya Eunhyuk terbata sambil menoleh kearah Junsu.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Junsu lagi sembari memegang dahi Eunhyuk

"Ah, anii.. Aku hanya sedikit lelah.." ucap Eunhyuk singkat,

"Yak Hyukkie, Istirahat saja jika lelah, kami tidak ingin kau sakit." Ucap Shindong dengan wajah khawatir.

"Boy, istirahatlah, tidak usah ikut latihan." Timpal Heechul

"Ah, anii.. Aku baik-baik saja hyung.. Tenang saja.." ucap Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkan.

Asal kalian tau, Eunhyuk adalah salah satu member yang paling disayang di dance team ini. Sikapnya yang ceria, wajahnya yang manis, jarang berbuat onar, dan skill dance nya yang hebat lah yang membuatnya menjadi salah satu member kesayangan setelah Taemin yang memang adalah maknae dance team ini.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan latihan ini. Dan kau…" ucap Heechul menggantung kalimatnya dan menunjuk kearah Donghae. Donghae hanya bisa menatap bingung.

"Welcome to SM High School Dance Class." Ucap Heechul sambil memberikan senyuman yang baru saja ia keluarkan pagi ini. Membuat Donghae tersenyum senang mendapatkan pengakuan seperti itu.

Mereka pun kembali melakukan pemanasan dan memulai latihan kembali. Donghae harus mulai memperhatikan gerakan-gerakan baru dan menghafalnya namun ekor matanya juga terus memperhatikan sosok namja manis yang tengah bercanda dengan Taemin dan Minho tersebut.

'Mungkinkah.. dia Chovy?' batin Donghae lagi.

**H2H**

Bel istirahat pun menginterupsi seluruh kegiatan di SM High School ini. Semua siswa mulai melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari kelas masing-masing menuju kantin sekolah.

"Hyukkie hyung, kajja.." ajak Taemin sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk

"Duluan saja Taem, nanti aku menyusul." Ucap Eunhyuk masih terduduk di lantai.

"Eumm,, yasudah.. Donghae hyung kajja.." Taemin pun mulai mengajak Donghae yang masih duduk menyender di kaca ruang latihan. Donghae hanya mengangguk seakan menyuruh Taemin untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Taemin pun menghela nafas panjang lalu melangkah pergi sendirian.

Donghae meminum air dinginnya sambil terus memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang tengah memainkan smartphone nya. Merasakan di perhatikan Eunhyuk pun menghentikan kegiatannya mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Donghae yang masih setia memperhatikannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung. Donghae hanya terdiam dan semakin membuat Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung. Eunhyuk pun berdiri dan mendekati Donghae, hanya ingin tau ada apa dengan anak baru ini.

"Yak! Kenapa melihatku begitu?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada tinggi.

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Gumam Eunhyuk sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Bukannya tadi pagi kau menabrakku? Bahkan kau justru memarahiku., kau tidak mau minta maaf?" Ucap Donghae sembari berdiri berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk

"Mwo? A-ah., itu kau juga yang salah. Kenapa keluar dari mpbil tiba-tiba?" Bantah Eunhyuk tak mau kalah, membuat Donghae tertawa meremehkan.

"Mobilku berhenti di pinggir jalan, dan tidak ada larangan untuk tidak keluar mobil kan? Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku?" ucap Donghae lagi, membuat Eunhyuk mulai menekuk mukanya.

"Yak! Aish~ Sudahlah, tidak perlu mengingatnya lagi." Ucap Eunhyuk kesal sambil melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan ruangan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat lengannya di pegang oleh Donghae. Eunhyuk pun kembali menoleh bingung.

"Wae?" Tanya Eunhyuk kesal berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Donghae.

Tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, Donghae justru mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Eunhyuk. Mulai mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Eunhyuk yang mulai bersemu merah.

"W-wae?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi dengan nada tinggi.

Lagi-lagi Donghae tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya diam. Manic dark brownnya hanya menatap tajam ke dalam manic hitam Eunhyuk, berusaha mencari sesuatu di dalam sana. Melihat itu Eunhyuk pun terdiam mematung, tak ada pemberontakan lagi.

"Hyukkiee.."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Donghae yang Eunhyuk yang saling menatap. Keduanya langsung menjauhkan tubuh mereka berusaha untuk menstabilkan deguban jantung yang entah mengapa berdetak begitu keras. Eunhyuk yang merasa namanya di panggil pun menolehkan pandangan menuju asal suara yang berasal dari ambang pintu.

"Kyu…" gumam Eunhyuk pelan saat melihat orang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan aura hitam yang menguar.

"K-kyu i-ini.." gumam Eunhyuk lagi berusaha menjelaskan namuntak ada kata yang dapat di keluarkan dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kenapa masih disini? Kajja kita ke kantin." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil langsung menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk meninggalkan dance room ini, meninggalkan seorang donghae yang masih terdiam. Mata ekor Eunhyuk masih bisa melihat siluet Donghae yang masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Mata itu.. Chovy.. Benarkah kau Chovy ku?" gumam Donghae pelan.

**H2H**

"Kyu…" panggil Eunhyuk yang entah sudah berapa kali saat mereka sudah tiba di kantin dan menikmati makanan mereka.

"Kyunnie.." panggil Eunhyuk lagi dengan nada manjanya, namun percuma lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya.

"Aish~ Sudah ku bilang, yang tadi itu hanya anak baru, dia marah karena aku menabraknya tadi pagi.." Jelas Eunhyuk frustasi melihat Kyuhyun yang terus mengacuhkan dirinya hanya melihat kejadian saling menatap itu.

Penjelasan Eunhyuk hanya di jawab dengan gumaman pelan Kyuhyun, membuat Eunhyuk kembali menggembungkan pipinya kesal di perlakukan seperti itu oleh namjachingu nya. Namjachingu? Yap, Kyuhyun anak vocal kelas 1 yang memang telah menjadi salah satu Flower boy SM High School ini adalah namjachingu Eunhyuk.. Ah, tidak.. Hubungan mereka lebih dari namjachingu. Mereka telah bertunangan 2 bulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya mereka hanya di jodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka yang saling bersahabat, Awalnya mereka terus memprotes hingga keduanya tak mampu menolak perjodohan sepihak itu lagi. Dan Perasaan? Entahlah, keduanya pun belum mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain.

Walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun juga tak suka jika Eunhyuk mulai di dekati namja lain di sekolah ini. Mengingat status Eunhyuk yang menjadi uke idaman para seme, sehingga banyak seme yang berlomba-lomba mendapatkan Eunhyuk sebelum Kyuhyun memproklamasikan hubungan mereka.

"Terserah kau lah mau percaya atau tidak." Ucap eunhyuk kesal sembari berdiri ingin meninggalkan meja tersebut.

"duduk.. aku belum selesai." Perintah Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk mengurungkan niatnya untuk pindah meja bersama teman-temannya.

"Hyuunng.." panggil Taemin yang tiba-tiba datang lalu duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"Mana Donghae Hyung, kau tidak bersama nya?" Tanya Taemin lagi sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Yak bocah! Kenapa kau disini? Pergi sana?" Belum Eunhyuk menjawab, Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata pengusiran bagi Taemin membuat Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tidak mau.. Hyung saja yang pergi..huh" Bantah Taemin lalu bersembunyi di belakang bahu Eunhyuk saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai mendeathglarenya.

"Kyu., hentikan!" Ucap Eunhyuk kesal.

"Dia belum datang? Mollayo, tadi aku kemari bersama Kyuhyun.." jelas Eunhyuk pada Taemin.

"eumm., aku takut dia tidak tau dimana kantinnya Hyung.." ucap Taemin dengan wajah cemas. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ekor mata Eunhyuk masih mencari-cari sosok Donghae. Kejadian di ruang dance tadi membuatnya merasa bingung. Ada perasaan aneh yang mendesir dalam hatinya. Melihat wajah Donghae membuatnya merasakan rindu yang sangat dalam namun ia tak tau rindu akan apa .

**H2H**

Hujan rintik menghiasi langit sore Seoul. Membuat banyak orang enggan untuk melangkahkan kaki nya untuk keluar rumah. Suasana jalan terlihat begitu sepi dan lenggang daripada biasanya. Langit sore yang biasanya memerah sekarang menjadi di penuhi awan hitam, tak membiarkan sang sunset yang indah terlihat. Langit terlihat begitu sedih dan seakan menangis, seperti seseorang yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang terlihat sepi itu. Lee Donghae, ya, ia tengah menikmati setiap rintikan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya, menikmati angin dingin yang terus menerpa wajahnya.

"Haaaahh.." Donghae menghela nafas panjang. Ia memandang kosong taman ini.

"Sebenarnya kau dimana Chovy? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana.." gumam Donghae pelan hanya untuk berbicara dengan angin.

Drrtt.. ddrrtt…

Suara ponsel membuyarkan semua lamunan Donghae, dengan malas ia mengambil smartphone nya.

"Yeoboseyo" ucapDonghae

"Yak Lee Donghae dimana kau?" teriak suara di sebrang membuat Donghae harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Aish, Minnie Hyung.. Tak perlu berteriak.." protes Donghae

"dimana kau?" Tanya Sungmin melembut.

"Aku di taman.. Wae?" jawab Donghae santai.

"Yak! Jangan hujan-hujanan lagi pabbo.. Aku tak mau kau kambuh lagi! Cepat Pulang! Sekarang!" bentak Sungmin

"Ish, ne.. ne.. aku pulang.." ucap Donghae langsung memutuskan sambungan telfonnya, lalu memasukan smartphone nya ke dalam saku jaket.

"Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi Chovy.. neomu bogoshippo…" gumam Donghae lagi, setelahnya ia benar-benar meninggalkan taman yang sepi itu.

**H2H**

"Aissh., anak ini seenaknya memutuskan telfonku.." Sungmin terus mengumpat smartphone yang pegang.

"Aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkannya donghae pabboya.." ucap kesal Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin bisa di katakan sebagai brother complex bagi Donghae. Donghae adalah satu-satunya namdongsaengnya, dan ia sangat menyayangi anak itu, apalagi sejak kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu membuat Sungmin semakin overprotective pada namdongsaengnya tersebut.

"Awas saat di rumah kau Hae-ya.." decak kesal Sungmin semakin menjadi setelah ia menghubungi Donghae kembali tapi Donghae sama sekali tidak menjawabnya.

BRAAAK…

Karena terlalu asyik memaki ponsel yang tak berdosa itu, Sungmin pun tidak memperhatikan jalannya, hingga ia menabrak seseorang dan berakhirlah ia jatuh terduduk saat ini.

"Aish, sial sekali aku.. Appo…" ucap Sungmin kesal sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Yak! Kau ini punya mata tidak sih? Kalau jalan itu hati-hati.." Bentak seseorang yang telah berdiri tegap di hadapan Sungmin. Walaupun kesal, namun Sungmin langsung berdiri membungkukan tubuhnya meminta maaf.

"jeosonghamnida.." ucap Sungmin sopan

"Aissh.. Untung saja PSP ku tidak jatuh, jika jatuh aku pasti akan membunuhmu." Ucap namja itu sarkastik, membuat sungmin mendelik sebal pada namja berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut brunette ikal berwarna coklat di depannya ini.

'dia mau membunuhku hanya karena PSP? Namja gila' batin Sungmin.

"Kau masih sehat kan? Kau tidak gila?" Tanya Sungmin dengan polos nya.

"Yak! Kau mengatai ku gila? Tentu saja aku sehat, Kau yang gila.." ucap Namja itu kesal.

"Cih, tapi hanya karena barang tidak berguna itu kau bisa membunuh orang, ku rasa kau yang gila.." cibir Sungmin.

"Yak noona., dengar ya.. barang ini sangat berguna bagi ku.. " ucap namja itu lagi dengan nada kesalnya, ia masih bisa menahan emosi untuk tidak memukul orang di hadapannya ini hanya karena mengira orang di hadapannya ini adalah yeoja.

"Mw-Mwo? Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Sungmin tidak percaya

"Aku? Aku bilang apa?" Tanya namja itu penuh kebingungan

"Yak! Aku ini NAMJA! Enak saja kau panggil aku noona! Tidak sopan!" Bentak Sungmin yang membuat namja itu terlonjak kaget dan terkejut.

"Eh?" gumam namja itu mulai memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah dengan tatapan intens

"Jinja? Kau pasti sedang bercanda noona.." ucap namja itu masih menatap intens

"Yak! Aku serius, dan berhenti memanggilku noona!" Bentak Sungmin lagi dengan puncak amarahnya.

"Aku tidak percaya.." gumam namja tersebut sambil memegang dagunya seakan berfikir.

"Aish., terserah.. Minggir!1" Bentak Sungmin lagi, namun kali ini Sungmin lagsung pergi begitu saja tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan tak penting itu dan meninggalkan namja itu sendiri masih menatap bayangan Sungmin.

"Terlalu imut untuk seorang namja.." gumam namja itu lagi sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Yak Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kajja…" panggil seseorang dari dalam sebuah restoran

"Ne, Hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki restoran tersebut.

**H2H**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Hari yang melelahkan. Itulah yang aku fikirkan saat ini. Setelah sepanjang hari berlatih menyiapkan dance competition 2 minggu lagi. Ya, aku, taemin dan yunho yang akan mewakili competition itu kali ini, dan aku harus memenangkannya. Oleh karena itu, setelah kelas selesai, kami melanjutkan latihan beberapa jam lagi.

Belum lagi nyonya besar Cho yang menyuruhku untuk mengunjunginya di rumah dan menemani ahjumma manis itu hanya untuk mendengarkan semua cerita nya. Mau menolak? Aku masih sayang nyawa, jika menolak eomma cantikku itu pasti akan mengamuk. Dan baru sekaranglah aku bisa kembali ke kamarku yang nyaman ini.

Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang empuk ini, memandang langit-langit kamar yang terlihat putih bersih.

Entah mengapa sosok seorang muncul di dalam fikiranku, bukan sosok Fishy yang memang selalu ku fikirkan hingga sekarang, namun sosok anggota baru dance kami itu, Lee Donghae. Entahlah, sepanjang hari ini, sosok itu sering muncul dalam fikiranku. Wajahnya, dan matanya saat menatapku dan senyuman manis itu selalu membuatku ingin melihatnya, ada perasaan rindu yang tak tau datang darimana.

"Aiisshhh.." teriakku frustasi sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

Tanganku menjulur mengambil kalung dengan bandul H yang tersembunyi dalam kaos ku. Senyuman selalu muncul saat aku memandangi kalung ini. Wajah Fishy yang sangat ku rindukan selalu mampu membuatku melupakan segala masalah dan perasaan kacau ku.

"Fishy…." Gumamku

Tes

Tanpa ku perintah air mata pun mengalir dengan indahnya dari kedua pucuk mataku, mengingat sosoknya yang telah lama sekali. Aku mencintainya? Entahlah, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tak ku ketahui nama aslinya. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan kembali memejamkan mataku sambil masih menggenggam bandul "H" itu dengan sangat erat, menghilangkan semua kesedihan dan kerinduan yang ku rasakan.

**Eunhyuk POV End**

**H2H**

Matahari bersinar sangat terang hari ini. Tak ada awan yang berniat untuk menutupi sinarnya yang menyengat. Membuat suhu menaik, dan sangat panas.

"Aishh., kenapa harus ada kerja bakti sih.." umpat Heechul kesal

"Tidak usah marah-marah Hyung, itu hanya membuatmu tambah lelah.." ucap Junsu dengan santai membuat seorang Heechul mendelik kesal.

"Aku capeekk…" keluh Taemin sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Heechul.

"Aku juga Taem.." Timpal Minho yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai lapangan basket indoor ini.

Ya, semua siswa SM High School ini harus bekerja bakti hari ini untuk menyambut inspeksi mendadak dari kepala yayasan. Dan disinilah anggota dance class. Mereka mendapat tugas untuk membersihkan lapangan basket dan lapangan voli indoor. Sebenarnya itu adalah suatu keuntungan bagi mereka karena tidak perlu berjemur di bawah sinar matahari yang menyengat.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau nanti kita berenang? Setelah ini kita ada kelas kosong.." ajak Minho

"eumm., boleh juga.. Aku juga sudah panas.." jawab Shindong.

"Ne, aku ikut." Ucap Taemin ceria.

"Hyukkie, kau ikut kan?" Tanya Junsu pada Eunhyuk yang masih bersender di tiang ring basket.

"Boleh.." jawab Eunhyuk singkat, lumayan untuk tubuhnya yang sudah sakit semua ini mungkin air bisa membersihkan rasa lelahnya, Itulah yang di fikirkan Eunhyuk.

"Donghae Hyung kemana ya?" Tanya Taemin mencari-cari sosok Donghae yang tak terlihat sejak tadi.

"Songsaeng memanggilnya tadi.." jawab Yunho yang memang menyadari saat Kim Songsaeng memanggilnya. Dan di jawab dengan anggukan mengerti dari semua anggota.

"Kajja, kita ke kolam saja sekarang.." Ucap Heechul mulai berdiri, di ikuti anggota yang lain.

"Hyung, aku ke kelas dulu ya, nanti aku kesana sendiri.." Ucap Eunhyuk

"Ah, aku juga mau ke kelas dulu, Ayo kita ke kelas dulu Hyukkie.." Ucap Junsu yang langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju ke kelas mereka. Sedangkan yang lainnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kolam renang.

Eunhyuk dan Junsu pun sampai di dance room yang terlihat sepi tersebut. Mereka memasuki ruangan yang terasa dingin karena AC ruangan ini terus menyala walau tak ada orang di dalamnya.

"Haahh, aku ingin segera masuk kolam.." Ucap Junsu sambil mencari sesuatu di tasnya.

Eunhyuk pun mengambil kaos dari dalam tasnya untuk berganti saat ia selesai berenang nanti, Entah mengapa ia juga melepas kalung yang tak pernah ia lepas itu. Eunhyuk hanya ingin melepasnya saat Ia berenang nanti dan lebih baik ia menyimpannya di tas daripada nanti hilang.

"Hyukkie, kajja.." Ajak Junsu yang telah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ne" jawab Eunhyuk lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Tak beberapa lama setelah Eunhyuk dan Junsu pergi, seseorang memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan wajah kesal. Dia langsung mendudukan tubuhnya bersender di kaca, menutup matanya berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Appa.. menyebalkan.." gumam namja tampan berwajah childish itu. Ya, Donghae baru saja kembali dari ruang guru untuk menemui sang Appa yang tiba-tiba datang menemuinya hanya untuk membicarakan suatu yang tak penting. Sang Appa menyuruhnya untuk izin sekolah hari ini hanya untuk menemaninya menemui rekan bisnis mereka. Sang Appa memang mempercayakan sang putra bungsu nya ini untuk melanjutkan semua bisnis yang ia miliki suatu saat nanti. Donghae tidak bisa menolak atau ia harus meninggalkan hobby dance nya ini.

Dengan kesalpun ia membuka loker di sudut ruangan ini. Ia mengambil tasnya dengan sangat kasar, membuat tas di sebelahnya terjatuh begitu saja.

"Aish.." gumam Donghae kesal.

Ia pun mulai membereskan tas salah satu temannya tersebut lalu kembali memasukkannya ke dalam loker. Donghae mulai melangkah pergi namun baru satu langkah ia terhenti. Ia melihat suatu benda mengkilat tergeletak begitu saja di lantai membuatnya mengernyit bingung.

Donghae menjongkokkan tubuhnya mengambil benda yang berbentu kalung tersebut. Donghae membelalakan matanya saat memperhatikan kalung yang ada di tangannya tersebut. Kalung berwarna gold mengkilat dengan bandul berbentuk "H".

"Ini…." Gumamnya pelan.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Yap.. Selesai cerita menggantung nan sinetron ini.. Hahaha XDD

Mianhae jika banyak typo bertebaran ne?

And the last…

Mind to Riview this chap?

Gomawo *Bow

RnR please~!

**Special Thanks to :**

**Gah, ****Chwyn****, myfishychovy, HaeHyuk Jjang, 1412, Jaylyn Rui, dhianelf4ever, ****Tsukishima Kirara****, anchofishy, haehyuk's child, ****BluePrince14****, yheryin, LADYFISHAE, Cosmojewel, ****, Beakren, ****Lee Jae En****, Ressijewelll And all who call 'Guest'**


	3. Chapter 3

Dengan kesalpun Donghae membuka loker di sudut ruangan ini. Ia mengambil tasnya dengan sangat kasar, membuat tas di sebelahnya terjatuh begitu saja.

"Aish.." gumam Donghae kesal.

Ia pun mulai membereskan tas salah satu temannya tersebut lalu kembali memasukkannya ke dalam loker. Donghae mulai melangkah pergi namun baru satu langkah ia terhenti. Ia melihat suatu benda mengkilat tergeletak begitu saja di lantai membuatnya mengernyit bingung.

Donghae menjongkokkan tubuhnya mengambil benda yang berbentu kalung tersebut. Donghae membelalakan matanya saat memperhatikan kalung yang ada di tangannya tersebut. Kalung berwarna gold mengkilat dengan bandul berbentuk "H".

"Ini…." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

**ARE YOU REMEMBER ME,**

**ANCHOVY?**

**Present**

**Main Cast : Donghae X Eunhyuk**

**Main Pairing : HaeHyuk., **

**Slight : KyuHyuk., KyuMin**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo(s), Boring, Fast plot**

**Disclaim : This Cast isn't Mine. But This plot is mine!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**~Don't Like Don't read~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**H2H**

**.  
**

Donghae masih terpatung melihat benda yang ada di tangannya. Ia sangat memperhatikan kalung itu. Tidak mungkin salah, ini memang kalung miliknya. Ini kalung pemberian eomma nya untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan hanya ada pada seseorang, donghae memberikan kalung ini.

"Anchovy.." gumam Donghae. Tangan nya mulai bergetar. Apakah orang yang selama ini ia cari sebenarnya sudah berada di dekatnya? Tanpa fikir panjang Donghae berdiri, kembali membuka pintu loker mereka. Ia yakin kalung ini berasal dari tas yang tadi ia jatuhkan.

"Donghae-ya!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Donghae. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Han-songsaeng tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melambaikan tangannya seakan menyuruh Donghae untuk menghampirinya.

Donghae menghela nafas berat, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ne Hyung…" Donghae mulai menghampiri Han Songsaeng yang masih setia bersandar di ambang pintu.

"Appa mu sudah menunggu.. Kajja.." Ucap Han Songsaeng.

"Em.. sebentar Hyung.. Aku…"

Kata-kata Donghae terpotong karena Han Songsaeng telah merangkulnya lalu memaksa nya untuk berjalan menemui sang Appa yang sudah tak sabar menunggu. Donghae hanya bisa mendengus kesal, ia menoleh kearah dance room sebelum benar-benar pergi sambil meremas kalung yang masih ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Chovy.." gumamnya sendu tanpa menghentikan langkahnya karena Songsaeng telah menarik tangannya.

.

.

.

Beberapa namja berbondong-bondong memasukki Dance Room dengan wajah sedikit kecewa. Mereka langsung merebahkan tubuh mereka di ruangan yang dingin tersebut.

"Haah.. Coba Kim Songsaeng tidak mengusir kita.." umpat Minho sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di kaca ruang latihan tersebut.

"Iya,.. padahal aku belum puas berenang.." Timpal Junsu yang tengah tidur-tiduran di lantai.

"Tapi, Aku suka saat Kim Songsaeng ikut tercebur ke kolam…" Ucap Yunho sambil tertawa saat mengingat Songsaeng yang mengusir mereka dari kolam renang tersebut justru terpleset dan akhirnya masuk ke kolam.

Mendengar ucapan Yunho, member yang lainnya pun ikut tertawa saat teringat wajah Songsaeng yang memerah menahan amarah.

Namun hal tersebut tak berlaku bagi seorang namja manis yang tengah terduduk di depan loker mereka sambil mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya. Heechul yang merasa aneh dengan Eunhyuk yang terduduk lemas itu pun menghampirinya.

"Hyukkie., gwenchana?" Tanya Heechul sambil menepuk pundak Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya terdiam, matanya menatap kosong kearah tasnya yang sudah berantakan, wajahnya memucat.

Karena merasa aneh, Shindong dan Taemin juga melihat apa yang dilakukan namja manis tersebut.

"Hyung…" Panggil Taemin sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Eunhyuk namun namja manis itu juga tak bergeming. Mereka bertiga pun mengernyit bingung dan saling tatap.

"Hyukkiee…." Teriak Shindong sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Dimana?" Gumam Eunhyuk teramat lirih membuat ketiga orang yang melingkari dirinya harus menajamkan pendengaran mereka.

"Apanya yang dimana?" Heechul semakin mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Kalung ku Hyung.. hiks.." Eunhyuk terisak pelan membuat Heechul, Shindong dan Taemin terlonjak kaget dan panic.

"Yak! Yak!Kenapa menangis eoh?" Tanya Heechul lagi. Eunhyuk mulai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Heechul dengan mata yang mulai memerah dan berair.

"Kalungku Hyung.. Kalungku tidak ada… Huwee…" Eunhyuk pun tak bisa menahan tangisnya saat Ia sama sekali tak bisa menemukan kalung yang selalu ia gunakan.

Junsu, Yunho dan Minho yang tengah bersantai pun terlonjak kaget dan langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Chulli Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyukkie ku sampai ia menangis?" Pekik Junsu sambil mengelus punggung Eunhyuk.

Pletak

Dengan penuh rasa sayang Heechul menghadiahi Kim Junsu sebuah jitakan panas membuat namja itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kalung apa hyung?" Tanya Taemin kebingungan.

"Kalung yang biasa ku kenakan. Tadi aku melepasnya dan ku taruh di tas tapi sekarang tidak ada.. hiks.." Cerita Eunhyuk masih dengan isakan kecil.

"Ah! Kalung yang berbandul 'H' itu ya?" Tanya Junsu memastikan. Eunhyuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aish.. kau ini.. kenapa harus dilepas?" Tanya Yunho masih dengan raut paniknya melihat Eunhyuk terisak kecil.

"Tadi, aku takut hilang jika kalung itu ku kenakan saat berenang. Jadi aku simpan di tas, tapi sekarang malah hilang.." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengucek matanya.

"Sudahlah.. Kita coba cari lagi ne?" Ucap Shindong sambil mengacak rambut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menghentikan tangisannya, dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka pun mulai mencari kalung itu keseluruh sudut ruangan.

.

.

**H2H**

Hari sudah mulai menggelap. Matahari telah tertidur berganti dengan bulan yang menyinari suasana gelap malam ini.

Seorang namja manis masih berjongkok di tengah ruangan dance sendirian. Pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut. Sudah seharian ia mencari sebuah benda yang teramat penting bagi dirinya. Sebuah kalung sederhana namun sangat berharga.

Ia dan member dance lainnya telah mencari ke sudut ruangan namun hasilnya nihil. Mereka tak mampu menemukan kalung itu hingga sore. Mereka pun sekarang telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing meninggalkan namja manis yang bersikeras tinggal di tempat ini untuk mencari kalung itu lagi. Walaupun member yang lain tidak setuju namun mereka tak bisa melakukan apa pun karena namja manis ini sangat keras kepala jika sudah menyangkut kalungnya.

"Hiks.. Dimana kalung itu?" gumam Eunhyuk pelan sambil memandangi ruangan dance ini.

Ia mengehela nafas berat lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada kaca ruang latihan. Lelah.. Tubuhnya sangat lelah hari ini.

"Fishy…." Gumamnya lagi sambil menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Mianhae… Aku menghilangkannya.." gumam Eunhyuk lagi sambil meletakan dagunya di atas lutut.

Krriiieettt….

Eunhyuk menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka dengan tatapan malas dan letih. Ia menemukan sosok namja tinggi tengah berdecak pinggang di ambang pintu itu. Namja berambut brunette coklat itu pun masuk ke ruangan dance dan menghampiri Eunhyuk dengan langkah kesal.

"Kyu~" gumam Eunhyuk sambil mendongakan kepalanya menatap namja yang berdiri tegak di depannya.

"Kenapa masih disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Bukannya menjawab Eunhyuk justru membalikkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang membuat namja tampan itu menghela nafas.

"Lee umma mencarimu pabbo ya.. Ponselmu tidak bisa di hubungi makanya dia menelfonku.." Jelas Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti dari Eunhyuk

"Kajja.. pulang sekarang.. Ini sudah malam.." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk agar namja manis itu mulai berdiri. Namun Eunhyuk justru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku masih mau mencari nya.. Kau pulang saja duluan.." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada santai tapi terkesan lemas.

"Mwo? Aku sudah jauh-jauh ke sekolah dan kau menyuruhku pergi eoh?" decak kesal Kyuhyun.

"Aku kehilangan kalungku Kyu.. Aku mau mencarinya lagi.." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalung?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan.

"Ah! Kalung dari namja tak jelas itu eoh?" Cibir Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Fishy itu jelas Kyu~" protes Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun tak pernah suka jika Eunhyuk sudah membicarakan sahabat kecilnya itu. Eunhyuk memang menceritakan semua masa lalu nya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai salah satu sahabatnya juga. Tapi Kyuhyun selalu tidak menyukai pada namja yang selalu di idolakan Eunhyuk itu, bukan cemburu, hanya saja Ia tak mau Eunhyuk terus mengharapkan namja yang bahkan tak pernah muncul lagi itu.

"Ish~ Sudahlah kajja pulang.. tak usah memikirkan kalung itu.." ucap Kyuhyun kesal sambil menarik keras tangan Eunhyuk sehingga namja manis itu pun terpaksa berdiri.

"Shireo.. Aku mau mencarinya.." Eunhyuk menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Untuk apa mencarinya? Dia bukan siapa-siapa mu Hyuk.." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dia temanku.. Dia sahabatku!" PekikEunhyuk

"Sahabat? Bahkan kau tidak tau nama aslinya kan?" cibir Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk menundukkan kembali wajahnya.

"lupakan namja itu.. dia tidak akan muncul lagi.. Arrasso?" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil memegang kedua bahu Eunhyuk.

"Tidak bisa.. Kalau bisa, aku sudah melupakan dari dulu. Jadi jangan menyuruhku untuk melupakannya lagi." Ucap Eunhyuk tegas, lalu ia menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal lalu mulai mengekor di belakang Eunhyuk.

.

.

Donghae menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia duduk sambil menatap kaca, memperhatikan kondisi malam di luar kamarnya. Fikiran terus melayang sejak siang tadi. Tatapannya pun teralih pada kalung yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja di hadapannya. Ia memainkan kalung tersebut dengan tangan kanan. Kalung yang ia temukan di ruang dance itu, tanpa mengetahui siapa pemiliknya.

"Chovy.." gumamnya pelan.

Donghae menghela nafas berat, lalu memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan diri.

Memory berputar pada kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu. Kenangan yang entah mengapa menjadi kenangan paling berharga dan special.

**"_Fishy tidak sayang Chovy,, Fishy sangat teramat sayang Chovy.. Fishy mencintai Chovy.." Ucap Fishy tepat di telinga kiri chovy membuat muka chovy memerah seketika. Chovy tidak mengerti apa maksud Fishy, Tapi kata-kata Fishy yang teramat lembut itu, mampu membuat chovy yakin bahwa fishy menganggapnya sebagai orang terpenting._**

**_Fishy melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap mata obsidian hitam Chovy begitu tajam dan lembut. _**

**"_Saranghae.. Anchovy.." serunya menunjukansenyuman 1000 volt manisnya._**

**"_na-nado.. nado saranghae.. Fishy…" ucap Chovy setengah menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Tapi sedetik kemudian Fishy mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chovy, menyapu bersih jarak di antara mereka. Ishy mengecup lembut bibir pulm cherry milik Chovy. Hanya sebuah sentuhan lembut kemudian langsung melepaskannya. Mereka saling tatap dan saling melempar senyuman._**

Wajah manis itu, senyuman khas itu, bahkan rasa dari bibir pulm tipis itu masih terekam jelas dalam memory nya. Ratusan kali Donghae berusaha melupakan sosok itu namun tak pernah bisa hilang sedikitpun justru semakin jelas.

Anchovy… Walaupun ia hanya mengetahui nama itu tanpa mengetahui nama aslinya namun tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa nama itu telah menjadi nama special dalam hati Donghae, seorang namja special dan bahkan menjadi first love namja fishy tersebut.

Donghae tersenyum, lalu mulai menggenggam hangat kalung bandul 'H' pada kalung itu. Di kecupnya bandul itu singkat.

"Kita akan segera bertemu Chovy.. Tunggulah.." ucap Donghae pelan masih terus menatap intens bandul dalam genggamannya.

.

.

.

**H2H**

One.. two.. three.. four.. five.. six.. seven.. eight…

Suara Songsaengnim terus memenuhi ruangan dance ini. Ia tengah memperhatikan setiap murid didiknya saat melakukan gerakan demi gerakan dance dengan teknik yang baru ia ajarkan. Ia berhitung sambil menepuk tangannya sebagai irama bagi para murid untuk terus menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Yak Minho ya, lebih semangat lagi.. Ayo." Ucap Songsaeng lagi masih terus memberikan irama sambil memberikan instruksi bagi para member dance tersebut.

Setelah 20 menit mereka melakukan dance tersebut. Sekarang Songsaeng memberikan waktu break. Semua member langsung duduk santai di lantai ruang dance yang dingin ini.

Donghae meminum ion waternya dengan santai namun ekor matanya terus memperhatikan setiap orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Namun matanya terus berpencar memperhatikan setiap tingkah dari member dance tersebut. Mulai dari Heechul hingga Taemin yang tengah berebut air dengan Minho.

Tapi tatapannya tak bisa lebah dari seorang namja yang duduk sambil menekuk lututnya dengan wajah cemberut dan sedih di sudut ruangan. Ia sedikit mengernyit melihat Eunhyuk yang biasanya membuat ruangan ini selalu ceria dengan tingkah konyolnya sekarang sedang duduk dengan wajah sedih seperti itu.

"Hae-ah.. Kajja kita ke kantin.." Ajak Shindong tapi Donghae tak bergeming sedikit pun. Shindong mengernyit bingung lalu mulai memperhatikan arah tatapan Donghae yang menuju tepat pada Eunhyuk. Shindong pun tersenyum penuh arti lalu menepuk pundak Donghae membuat namja tampan itu tersadar dari lamunannya

"E-eh? Apa Hyung?" Tanya Donghae bingung karena Shindong sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Aish, aku sudah memanggilmu, tapi kau justru melamun.." ucap Shindong dengan nada di buat kesal.

"Ah, Mianhae Hyung.." Sesal Donghae.

"Kajja, kita ke kantin.. Jangan melamun disini saja.." Ajak Shindong lagi.

"Eum.. Hyung.. Kenapa Eunhyuk terlihat diam?" Donghae bangkit dari duduknya lalu bertanya setengah berbisik pada Shindong.

"Anii.. Dia sedang sedih karena kehilangan sesuatu.." Ucap Shindong sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas.

DEG

Donghae membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Shindong barusan. Apa mungkin kalung ini mulik Eunhyuk? Seperti itulah batinnya saat ini

"Hilang? Apa yang hilang?" Tanya Donghae hati-hati, ekor matanya memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang mulai keluar dari ruangan itu setelah namja mungil memanggilnya.

"Ahh., sudahlah.. Aku sudah lapar.." Bukannya menjawab Shindong justru merangkul bahu Donghae lalu memaksa berjalan menuju kantin. Donghae hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Dongie Hyung.. sebenarnya Eunhyuk kehilangan apa?" Tanya Donghae lagi saat dalam perjalanan menuju kantin.

"Hae-ah~! Hyukkie itu sudah milik seseorang…" Ucap Shindong masih menunjukan senyuman penuh artinya.

"Maksudnya?" Donghae mengernyit bingung mendengar perkataan Shindong yang lagi-lagi tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tadi kau memperhatikannya terus kan? Jangan sampai kau menyukainya, Arra?" Ucap Shindong lalu berjalan lebih cepat di depan Donghae.

"Eh? Mwo?"Pekik Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan pemikiran Shindong. Jangan salah orang yang berhasil merebut hati Donghae adalah Chovy, jika Eunhyuk adalah Chovy baru ia akan menyukai namja manis itu, Mungkin seperti itu batinnya saat ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah santai di jalan sebuah taman di kota Seoul ini. Hari ini ia bolos kelas karena bangun kesiangan tadi pagi. Lebih baik tidak masuk daripada masuk hanya untuk menerima hukuman bukan?

Tapi karena tingkat kebosanan yang tinggi, akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya ke area taman yang tidak jauh dari komplek rumahnya. Cuaca hari ini cerah tapi udaranya tetap sejuk dan tidak menyengat panas itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun memilih taman indah yang terlihat tenang ini.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah kursi taman dekat air mancur lalu memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara taman yang sejuk ini.

Setelah puas ia membuka matanya lalu menatap air mancur itu dengan intens.

"Kenapa hidupku jadi membosankan begini? Haahh.." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan hanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa tidak ada yang menarik?" Lanjutnya lagi sambil terus menatap kosong kearah air mancur.

Tatapan mata Kyuhyun beralih saat menangkap sosok namja yang tengah berdiri lumayan jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Namja itu tengah asyik memfoto keadaan taman dengan kamera SLR yang ada di tangannya.

Namja yang sangat imut. Namja berambut blonde yang di tutupi dengan topi abu-abu nya. Kemeja baby blue beserta rompi putih itu membuat kesan casual dan imut melebihi seorang yeoja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat memperhatikan namja yang sedang tertawa senang sambil terus membidikan kameranya pada objek-objek yang menarik.

Namja imut it uterus berjalan sehingga jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun semakin mendekat. Namja imut itu berhenti saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan mata Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua saling terdiam masih saling tatap selama beberapa saat.

Tiba-tiba Namja imut itu memiringkan kepalanya lalu menunjuk Kyuhyun yang masih duduk santai.

"Eh? Kau kan yang menabrakku waktu itu?" Ucap Namja imut itu. Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang mengernyit bingung, ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berhampiri namja itu. Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah imut itu dari dekat.

"Mw-mwo?" Tanya Namja imut itu tergugup saat Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajahnya dari jarak sedekat itu.

"Ah! Aku ingat.." Kyuhyun menegakan tubuhnya lalu menjentikan jarinya seakan mengingat sesuatu, lalu ia kembali menatap namja yang tengah kebingungan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau.. Agasshi yang ku menabrakku dan hampir membuat PSP ku terjatuh, benar kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk namja itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Yak! Sudah ku bilang, aku bukan yeoja! Aku Namja!" Pekik namja imut itu dengan tatapan kesal pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun terdiam memperhatikan tubuh seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya ini dengan teliti, dari atas hingga bawah. Ia lalu mengelus dagunya sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Iyasih.. kau namja.. tapi wajahmu tak cocok jadi namja, agasshi.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan cengirannya.

Pletak

Satu jitakan 'panas' mendarat sempurna di pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kenapa memukulku?" Pekik Kyuhyun sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan memanggilku agasshi.." Bentak namja imut itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal tapi terlihat semakin imut dan manis di mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum tipis saat melihat itu.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah innocent nya.

"Itu.. Ah, aku Lee Sungmin.. jadi jangan pernah memanggilku agasshi lagi.. Aish, kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan seperti mu lagi.." ucap Sungmin panjang lebar membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Yak! Kenapa tertawa?" Bentak Sungmin lagi saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tertawa kecil.

"kau memang bukan yeoja.. tapi sikapmu jadi seperti yeoja jika berbicara panjang seperti itu.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawanya. Mendengar itu Sungmin semakin menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Ah, Mianhae.. aku Cho Kyuhyun.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis. Sungmin hanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan tangan namja itu bergantian dengan tatapan ragu, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menjawab tangan itu. Mereka berdua pun saling melempar tatapan dan senyuman yang manis.

.

.

.

**H2H**

SM Art School telah terlihat sepi. Langit telah memerah, menandakan matahari akan mulai menghilang. Para murid SM Art School ini telah kembali pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, menyisakan penjaga sekolah yang akan menjaga sekolah ini sepanjang malam.

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran sekolah yang telah sepi. Ia harus kembali ke sekolah ini setelah sampai di rumah karena ipod kesayangan tertinggal di ruang latihan. Dengan langkah malas ia keluar dari mobil dan berlari kecil menuju gedung sekolahnya.

"Aish.. Donghae pabboya.." Rutuk Donghae pada dirinya sendiri saat dalam perjalanan menuju ruang latihan dance. Walaupun ini masih sore, tetapi ruangan di sekolah ini sudah terlihat gelap, sepi dan menakutkan.

Hei, Donghae tidak percaya adanya hantu atau makhluk halus namun suasana seperti ini tetap membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Ia tidak suka dengan suasana sepi dan gelap. Donghae pun mulai melangkah cepat menuju ruang latihan yang berada di lantai 3 itu.

Langkahnya terhenti beberapa meter dari pintu ruangan dance setelah mendengar suara music yang mengalun indah di ruangan tersebut. Ruangan tersebut sudah gelap, tapi kenapa ada suara music? Ia menelan ludahnya susah sambil mengeratkan jaketnya sampai ke leher.

Ia melangkah ragu menuju depan pintu ruang music tersebut. Tangannya menjulur memegang knop pintu.

"Aish~" umpat Donghae pelan sambil harap-harap cemas semoga tidak ada yang muncul saat ia membuka pintu tersebut.

Kriieett…..

Pintu terbuka sempurna memperlihatkan ruang latihan yang cukup luas tersebut.

Gelap.. Tapi ada 1 lampu yang menyala di sudut ruangan tersebut. Di ruangan ini ada 5 lampu yang menerangi keseluruhan ruangan, dan hanya ada satu yang menyala saat ini. Alunan music semakin terdengar jelas. Donghae menyipitkan matanya saat menangkap sosok yang tengah bersender di kaca sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut yang ia tekuk.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Donghae menghampiri sosok tersebut. Ia berdiri tepat di depan namja itu.

"Hyukkie.." panggilnya pelan pada namja berambut hitam tipis halus tersebut.

Eunhyuk pun mulai mengangkat wajahnya, mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Donghae terlonjak kaget saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang di basahi dengan air mata tersebut. Ia pun langsung menjongkokkan dirinya menyetarakan tinggi mereka, menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan khawatir dan cemas.

"Hyukkie, gwenchanayo?" Tanya Donghae sambil menyentuh pundak kanan Eunhyuk yang masih menatapnya dengan isakan kecil. Namun sedetik kemudian, Eunhyuk langsung memeluk tubuh namja tegap yang ada di hadapannya itu. Donghae hampir terjungkal ke belakang karena tak siap menerima pelukan tiba-tiba dari Eunhyuk tapi Ia pun mulai mengelus punggung Eunhyuk juga rambut halusnya.

"Ssst.. Uljima.." bisik Donghae berusaha menenangkan.

Entah mengapa, keduanya merasa nyaman dengan pelukan tersebut. Eunhyuk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Donghae, membuat kemeja yang di kenakan namja tampan itu menjadi basah oleh air matanya. Donghae pun mulai membalas pelukan itu dan mengeratkannya.

"Hae-ya.." ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara parau nya.

"eum.. uljima hyukkie.." bisik Donghae lagi, tangisan Eunhyuk pun semakin mereda.

Setelah merasa tenang, Eunhyuk pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah tampan Donghae yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"g-gomawo.." ucap Eunhyuk pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Donghae dengan nada cemas. Eunhyuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Donghae tersenyum dan mengelus pucak kepala Eunhyuk membuat namja manis itu semakin tersipu malu.

"Mianhae.." ucap Eunhyuk masih sama pelannya.

"Mwo?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Bajumu.. bajumu basah karena aku… Mianhae.." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae penuh sesal.

"Hahaha.. Gwenchana.. aku kira apa.." Donghae tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk membuat namja manis itu ikut tersenyum lega.

"lalu kenapa disini sendirian eum? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk lembut.

"I-itu.. tidak apa-apa.. Aku hanya mencari sesuatu yang masih belum bisa ku temukan.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum miris.

"Apa itu? Apa itu berharga sampai kau menangis eum?" Donghae masih bertanya penuh selidik.

"ne.. itu sangat berharga bagiku.. benda itu yang selalu memberikanku semangat.." cerita Eunhyuk sambil menatap kosong lantai ruang latihan ini. Donghae hanya terdiam namun jantungnya tengah berdetak dengan sangat cepat, hatinya sangat yakin bahwa orang yang selalu ia cari adalah namja yang berada di hadapannya ini. Donghae memperhatikan setiap lekukan wajah Eunhyuk.

"Benda apa?" Tanya Donghae saat Eunhyuk tidak melanjutkan cerita nya dan memilih diam.

"sebuah kalung.." ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada pelan.

DEG

'Chovy' Batin Donghae terus menyebutkan nama itu berulang kali, dada nya semakin sesak. Mata Donghae membulat, dan nafasnya memburu.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya.. Ia bisa bertemu dengan Anchovy nya?

"Hae, gwenchana?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Donghae mematung dan menatap dirinya dalam diam.

"Apa ini yang kau cari?" Tanya Donghae dengan hati-hati sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang ia kenakan dan menunjukannya di pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya melihat kalung berbandul 'H' yang memang tengah ia cari kemana-mana. Kalung yang sangat berharga.

"Hae~! Dimana kau menemukan kalungku?" Eunhyuk terlonjak senang,langsung memegang bandul kalung yang masih Donghae berbinar melihat kalung itu tidak benar-benar hilang.

"Ini.. Ini kalungku Hyukkie…" ucap Donghae pelan masih menatap tajam iris hitam Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan Donghae namun sedetik kemudian ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aish, itu kalungku Hae.. Kajja lepaskan.. Gomawo, telah menemukannya.." Ucap Eunhyuk seraya memerintah Donghae melepaskan kalung itu. Donghae pun melepaskan kalung itu. Eunhyuk langsung menyambarnya dengan wajah berseri.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Donghae memastikan. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa namja didepannya ini adalah anchovy nya yang dulu. Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya kesal melihat Donghae yang masih memeganggi bandul kalung yang ia pegang itu.

"Aish, Hae.. lepaskan.. kau tidak perlu tahu darimana aku dapat ini, yang jelas ini milikku.." Ucap Eunhyuk kesal, lalu langsung melepaskan bandul kalung ini dari tangan Donghae dan langsung memakai kalung itu kembali.

"Tapi itu milikku.. Itu hadiah terakhir yang di berikan ummaku.." Ucap Donghae masih menatap wajah manis didepannya ini. Berusaha membuat namja manis itu menceritakan asal kalung itu, memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar seorang Anchovy.

"Mwo? Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Eunhyuk pun mulai bangkit dari duduknya saat Donghae menatapnya intens, ia sudah risih dengan tatapan dan setiap pertanyaan Donghae. Eunhyuk pun melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Anchovy…"

Namun, langkah Eunhyuk terhenti saat suara lembut menyebut sebuah kata yang sangat simple tapi mampu membuat Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, hingga namja manis ini memeganggi dadanya. Secara perlahan Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya, mendapati Donghae yang berdiri tegap masih di tempatnya yang tadi. Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang memucat lalu tersenyum sangat manis.

"Apa kau benar-benar Anchovy?" Tanya Donghae dengan nada lembut membuat Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa kau mengingatku, Chovy?" Tanya Donghae lagi. Eunhyuk hanya terdiam mematung, menatap Donghae dari atas hingga bawah, memperhatikan setiap lekukan wajahnya, memperhatikan senyuman manis itu.

'Fishy?'

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menyebutkan nama itu dalam batinnya. Ia masih tak mempercayai bahwa sosok di depannya ini adalah Fishy nya. Mereka pun masih saling tatap, melihat kedalam iris mata masing-masing berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Annyeooongg~!

Masih ada yang mengingat Fic ini? Hehehe…

Mianhae, Hye tau ini updet sangaattt lamaaaa…. Jeongmal Mianhae *deep bow*

Masih adakah yang membaca Fic ini? Hehehe

Yesungdah….

Jeongmal Gomawo buat semua Readerdeul yang masih menunggu fic ini.. ^^

Gomawo *Bow

Mind Riview this Chap?

RnR please~!^^

**Special Thanks to :**

**Haehae, Anchovy, ****kenza Reehyukie****, ayakyu, MinKaHyuk, dhianelf4ever, anchofishy, Anonymouss, ****Rachma99****, ****ressijewelll****, ****cosmojewel****, HaeHyuk Jjang, Kamiyama kaoru, Cho Miku, Jaylyn Rui, ****Han Haneul****, ****park ji hyun****, myfishychovy, HaeHyukAddicted, And All who call 'Guest'**


End file.
